


Calcium

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: An Akuma enchants all the milk at school to force everyone who drinks it to grow taller, beyond their hearts' ability to pump blood. Alix, being naturally small, is the only one who remains conscious to help Ladybug fix the problem.





	Calcium

**Author's Note:**

> soupinboots asked:
> 
> Alix dranks milk 2 becomb toLL

“Alix,” Ladybug said, looking at the gigantic bodies of their classmates, who had all passed out from lack of blood as soon as their bodies grew too large for their hearts. “You know I—” Her voice broke as her eyes passed over Adrien. “You know… it’s going to reverse as soon as I throw the cure.”

“I know,” Alix’s startlingly deep voice said from _above_ her, staring down at the enchanted milk box in her hand—one of the ones that had started this, that had been the first warning of a new Akuma. “I just… wanted to know what it felt like.”

Ladybug reached up, tried to put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, but couldn’t reach. Settled for her bicep instead. “You helped me a lot today,” she said. “Thank you.”

Alix smiled. “Gotta earn my place on the team, right?”

Ladybug grinned. “Fluff’s waiting for you,” she said, and threw.


End file.
